


Amoureuse d'un pirate

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Travaillant pour le gouvernement et aidant le proffesseur Daiba, tu assiste au meutre de ce dernier. Et un mystérieux inconnu tue la meurtière...





	Amoureuse d'un pirate

Tes [L/C] [C/C] dans le vent, tu écoutais le bruit des vagues. Enfin, celui d'un enregistrement... car sur terre, toutes les mers du globe avaient disparues. Désormais, le seul océan qui restait était celui de l'espace...

Éteignant d'un coup sec l'ambiance marine, tu te levas de ton siège, lassée. Tu devais accompagner le ministre pour ses parties de golfs quotidiennes, mais tu en avais assez. Parfois, tu te demandais pourquoi tu restais sur terre. Les terriens ne sont plus que des lâches qui se complaisent dans leur morne existence de plaisir sans s'intéresser à tout ce qu'il y a au dehors. Cette soif de liberté, ton entourage la voit parfois transparaître dans tes yeux [C/Y]. En apprenant les recherches du professeur Daiba, tu avais proposé de l'aider. Tu avais encore fois dans l'avenir. De plus, tu aimait bien son fils, Tadashi. Il te faisait penser à ton petit frère, qui avait disparu, tué par des femmes brûlant comme du papier... Avec l'arrivée de la sphère noire, tout avait changé. Mais bien sur, ce stupide premier ministre ne se méfiait de rien et continuait de jouer au golf et de draguer ses employées. Cet homme te dégoutait au plus haut point, mais tu avais besoin de ce travail pour vivre.

Tu devais d'ailleurs les rejoindre. Accédant au bureau du professeur, tu assistas à sa découverte: la sphère semblait surgir du néant! Il partit alors seul au mondio-lab, pour essayer d'approfondir ses recherches. Tadashi et toi lui proposèrent de l'accompagner, mais il refusa. Le futur lui montrera qu'il avait tord...

Quand vous le rejoignirent, vous assistèrent à une scène d'horreur: le professeur venait de se faire assassiner par une femme vêtue de noir! Sans l'intervention d'un mystérieux homme, vous ne vous en seriez pas tirer. Écrasé de douleurs, Tadashi pleurait sur le corps de son père quand l'homme lui demanda d'insérer la cassette dans les machines pour voir les résultats du professeur. Tadashi mettant du temps à comprendre et à s'exécuter, tu le poussas pour qu'il aille plus vite. Sa vie, tout comme la tienne étaient en jeu. Les résultats apparus sur les écrans vous stupéfièrent: la sphère venait des débris d'une galaxie! Tu te retournas vers la femme, et tes grands yeux [C/Y] s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en la voyant soudain se consumer comme du papier. Tadashi partageas ta frayeur, et l'homme dans l'ombre mis en garde l'humanité contre elles. Quand Tadashi voulu en savoir plus, l'homme se contenta de lui donner rendez-vous au spatioport le lendemain, avant 15 heures, dans son vaisseau.

Lorsque la sombre silhouette eu disparu, tu dirigeas ton regard vers Tadashi, inquiète. Mais connaissant son caractère, tu te doutais bien qu'il serait au spatioport demain avant l'heure dite. La question n'était pas si il allait y aller, mais si toi, tu voulais y aller.


End file.
